1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting structure for adjusting the rise and fall of a mattress, and more particularly an adjusting structure for adjusting the rise and fall of a mattress by air spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person sleeps at least six hours a day, that is to say that a large part of a person's life is spent in bed. Therefore, it is very important to make people feel comfortable in this large part of his life. However, different people have different sleep habit, finding a bed suitable for yourself seems easy but it is not.
The existing mattress is designed to change its shape to fit the user's figure, so if the user's sleeping posture is not correct, it cannot be detected and corrected. However, it will be good to improve the sleeping posture if the mattress can change its shape after the user lies on it to make the user adjust his sleeping posture to fit the shape of the mattress.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.